Stupid Choices and Second Chances
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Beca has been helplessly in love with Chloe forever but never had the guts to tell her. After Chloe gets married Beca can't seem to bare it and cuts all ties with the love of her life. What happens after 5 years later when they meet up again. Will Beca finally tell her how she feels? Will it even matter if she does? I own nothing of Pitch Perfect. Rated T...for now
1. Chapter 1

"You should tell her." Jessie said standing outside the church.

"She's getting ready to get married, Jessie." Beca paced in her bride's maid dress. "It's supposed to be the best day of her life, I'm not going to ruin that for her."

"So you're just going to watch the love of your life walk down that isle and marry someone else."

"You don't understand. She's my best friend."

"What don't I understand is that you've been in love with her for the past three years and never said anything." Jessie grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at him. "And your about to lose your last chance." The sound of the door opening made them turn around.

"Hey they're getting ready to start. Jessie go get a seat." Aubrey ordered from the doorway. "Beca get in here, we're lining up." Without a word Beca broke from Jessie and went inside following Aubrey. Jessie sighed and followed them in.

As Beca walked down the aisle with one of the groomsman she had accepted her fate. Her heart hammered in her chest as tears threatened to spill out. She would hold it together, she had to. She lined up with Aubrey, the maid of honor, and the other brides maids. As the band began to play the wedding march and the bride stepped out from behind the double doors Beca's heart stopped. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life, and was sure she never would again. The bride walked down the aisle and Beca locked eyes with the bluest eyes she's ever met. The ones that she had fallen in love with so many times over the past few years. Their eyes were locked until…they weren't anymore. They walked past her and she could feel her heart breaking. She knew it was never going to be but as soon as she heard 'I Do' fall from her best friend's mouth she crumbled inside. Tears started falling fast and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She tried to put a smile on. Tried to make it seem like they were happy tears as many cried but as soon as she heard the preacher speak those infinite words she choked out a sob and her hand flew to her mouth trying to keep quiet. "I now present Tom and Chloe McAdams."

* * *

Five years later…

Beca groaned rolling over her bed, her hangover from drinking the night before making itself present. She somehow managed to crawl to bed after she spent half the early morning on the bathroom floor curled around the toilet. She tried to recall the events from the night before. Unfortunately she was a bit hazy after the first four drinks. Last night was the celebration of her latest collaboration hitting number one. Per usual she was pulled in every direction giving interviews to reporters and pulled into small talk with anyone her manager thought was anyone. She hated it. She hated it all. All she wanted to do was make music and be left alone. She was just falling back asleep when her phone vibrated. She groaned again reaching on the night stand reading the text message, actually several texts.

**12:37 am from Jessie-** _Hey you left kind of suddenly. Everything OK? _

**1:17 am from Jenny- **_Where are you!? This party is being thrown for you! _

_**1:39 **_**am from Jenny-**_Do you know how many people I'm having to lie to because you've disappeared!? _

**3:42 am from Jenny-**_You better be dead in an ally somewhere because that's the only excuse for ignoring me._

Beca rolled her eyes as she saw her manager's texts. _It was my party and I was tired of talking to people. _She sent back then she scrolled to the next message that she didn't recognize the number.

**8:32 am from 4124681081-**_What did you mean last night? Have you recovered? _

"Who the hell is this?" Beca asked herself. _Maybe just a wrong number. _She thought before she read the next 3 messages.

**9:17am from 4124681081-**_Are you up yet? I really want to talk to you Beca! I haven't seen you in forever. _

**10:45am from 4124681081**_**-**__Ok now I'm starting to get a little worried. Please text or call me. I don't want you to disappear from my life again._

**11:55am from 4124681081-**_Beca please. _

"Ok who the fuck is this? I don't remember calling anyone." Beca looked at the clock noticing it was only noon. So she got up ignoring all texts for the moment trying to piece any part of the night after midnight. She had really hit the alcohol early and was beyond gone by eleven. She decided that maybe a shower would help clear her thoughts or at least make her feel a bit better.

After her shower she did indeed feel a bit better and was actually kind of hungry. She got dressed and made her way downstairs to 'fix' some cereal. While eating her breakfast she tried to remember who she may have called last night. She checked her phone and she saw a four minute call to the mystery number. And she called it not the other way around. She finally gave up figuring it must have been a drunk dial to some random number. She threw her phone to the side and turned on the TV.

After a bit curiosity got the best of her so she picked up her phone to text the number asking who it was. But as she began to text her phone rang and the mysterious number popped up on caller id. She let it ring a few times before ultimately deciding to answer it.

"Hello?" She said coming out more like a question.

"Beca! I was worried you wouldn't answer." The voice said on the other end and immediately Beca recognized the voice. Even after almost five years. Her heart began to beat frantically in her chest.

"Ch-Chlo?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah."

"How…how did you get my number?"

"Umm, you called me last night. Do you not remember?"

"No. How did I get your number?" She asked. She was sure she deleted it after it mocked her for a full year after Chloe had gotten married.

Chloe laughed. "I don't know. I'm so glad that you called though. I've missed you."

"Uh, yeah. Me too."

"So why have I not spoken to you in almost five years!?" Chloe yelled. "You were my best friend aside from Aubrey. I mean all of a sudden you change your number and don't bother to ever call me again." Beca could hear the hurt in Chloe's voice. But before she could say anything Chloe continued on. "I mean did our friendship not mean anything to you?" She almost whispered.

"Chloe of course it did, it does." Beca closed her eyes, she wished she could explain why she had to cut ties with her. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know-"

"Then why? Why did you just vanish on me?"

_Because I've loved you since the moment you barged in my shower and made me sing with you. _Beca thought but never gave those words voiced. She sighed. "I..just life you know…you got married and my career started to take off." She didn't completely lie. "People lose touch, I guess."

"That's a cop out, Beca. What happened?" This wasn't the conversation that Chloe had in mind when she had called. But it seemed this was the way it was going.

"I...I can't talk about it Chlo. Please?" Beca sounded defeated.

"Can we get together? I'm in LA now." Chloe asked and Beca bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to go down this road but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see Chloe. "Please, Beca?" Plus she could never say no to the redhead.

"Sure, when's a good time for you?" They made plans to get together for lunch the next day. They hung up and Beca couldn't help the nervous smile that appeared on her face from the thought of seeing her best friend again. And even after all this time Beca's heart fluttered. Could she manage seeing the woman who stole her heart without completely losing it?

* * *

**A/N: **Ok this is completely different than my other story To Leave It All Behind (shameless plug). This one is going to be a little more serious, maybe a bit more drama. I have about 11 chapters done but I'm not sure how it's going to be received since I keep more on the lighthearted side of things. So show me it's worth continuing. Can I get ten reviews or follows to keep me motivated?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! I can't believe the response that I got from the first chapter. You guys are freaking awesome! So without further adieu…here's chapter number two. (See what I did there. Yeah I'm a nerd)

* * *

Beca arrived early to the café and waited for Chloe to show. She was trying to keep her calm 'I could give a shit' attitude but on the inside she was a mixture of excited, nervous, and terrified. Her leg was bouncing and her fingers were tapping the table. She hadn't been able to sleep really, so instead she made yet another Chloe inspired mix adding to her ever growing personal collection. Well they were actually meant for someone but Beca knew that she would never give them to-

"Chloe." Beca sighed as she saw the redhead through the door. Beca stood nervously as the redhead pointed to her when the hostess tried to assist her. The redhead beamed as she pretty much sprinted to Beca and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Beca felt complete for the minute that Chloe was in her arms. She trembled as Chloe's breath hit her neck and her heart skipped a beat. She tried to pull back but Chloe only held on tighter.

"Not yet." The redhead whispered. Beca didn't need to be told twice and she squeezed her tightly. It lasted for a long time, neither wanting to let go. Then when they fully separated Chloe punched Beca in the arm.

"Ow!" Beca rubbed her arm where she was just hit.

"You deserved that." They sat down.

"I know." Beca said softly then locked eyes with Chloe. "I'm sorry." The redhead's face softened a bit. "Just know I had my reason. I thought…you know what doesn't matter."

"If I did anything to-"

"No Chlo," Beca cut her off. "You didn't. It was all me. I was stupid."

"You're not stupid Bec. And I didn't ask you here to berate you all day. Let's leave that for another time. Just tell me you've been." About that time the waiter came by to get there drink and food orders since both already knew what they wanted. "Tell me something I don't find out from Aubrey."

"You've been keeping tabs on me through Aubrey?" Beca smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Like I said on the phone, I missed you. And you apparently had your reasons to stay away so it was the only way." Chloe shrugged, it still hurt. "Anyway."

"I'm sorry again."

"Are you going to ever tell me why you left me?"

Beca sighed. "I didn't leave you per se." Chloe gave her a look. "Okay I did, but I can't talk about that right now." Chloe huffed.

"Fine, tell me how you've been."

"Not a lot to tell. I've been working and that keeps me plenty busy."

"Just work? Is there anyone special?" Chloe asked and Beca looked down fidgeting with her napkin which Chloe caught. She grinned "Is there?"

"Not at all." Beca answered blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Beca was getting flustered, she definitely needed to get a hold of herself.

"There was someone a long time ago." She locked eyes with Chloe again. "But I never had the guts to tell them how hopelessly in love I am with them." She finished and Chloe felt a twinge of something she couldn't explain move through her. She shook it off and smiled.

"Must have been really someone." And Beca nodded. "So why didn't you just tell them?"

"Doesn't matter. Can we move on?" She asked not wanting to talk about it…at all.

"Sure, how about the little rant that you had the other night?" Immediately Beca's eyes widen. She forgot about that.

"What did I say?" _Oh my god, please tell me I did not say that I loved you._

"You really don't remember?" Chloe chuckled when Beca shook her head.

* * *

_Chloe woke up to the sound of her phone ringing in the middle of the night. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name on the caller id. She had gotten Beca's number from Aubrey about a year ago. She had picked up the phone to call the brunette a million times but was worried that Beca wouldn't want to talk to her. She figured Beca would call when and if she wanted to speak to her. She was nervous. She didn't know why though…__**I mean it's just Beca. **__She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and slid her finger across answering it._

_ "Beca?"_

_ "Chloeee." The redhead smiled even if she was just woken up._

_ "Beca, is that you?"_

_ "It's so good to hear your voice. Your beautiful voice." _

_ "Are you drunk?" She asked with a teasing tone._

_ "I was at a party. A party that was meant for me. And I left."_

_ "Why did you leave?"_

_ "It's not…where I want to be." Beca said softy. _

_ "Where is it that you want to be?" Chloe asked just as softly laying her head back on her pillow. _

_ "I…can't answer that." Chloe frowned. Beca used to be able to talk to her about anything. She remembered when they spent hours just talking. She remembered Beca crying on her shoulder telling her about her parents' divorce, remembered when her grandparents died and how it affected her. She didn't know what happened between them but wanted to get those days back._

_ "I miss you. You know you can tell me anything Becs. You can always talk to me."_

_ "Not about this. Never about this. And I miss you too…so much. I just wanted to tell you is that I…that I…that everything is because of you."_

_ "What are you talking about Beca, exactly how drunk are you? Are you safe, do you need me to come pick you up?" Chloe asked slightly worried. _

_ "I'm fine. I took a cab home. I just wanted to let you know." Beca said and disconnected. Chloe looked at her phone and indeed Beca hung up. __**What was that? **__She thought as she put the phone back on the night stand. She lay back down but couldn't figure out any of Beca's cryptic conversation. _

* * *

Beca rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Chloe retold as much as the conversation she could remember. She was happy that she didn't spill her secret but she still said more than what she should have.

"Yeah I was really drunk." She tried to pass it off as that.

"So I gathered." Chloe chuckled. "So you have any idea what you meant about everything is because of me?"

"Like I said I was just really drunk. I really don't have any idea what I said or why. So enough about me." She said changing the subject. "How is the life of the great Chloe Be…I mean McAdams?" She really didn't like the way that name sounded coming out of her mouth. She took a bite of her sandwich to hide the scowl that was threatening to appear. Chloe tucked a hair behind her ear before answering.

"Um, actually it's back to Beale." She said and Beca's eyebrows shot up. "We got a divorce."

"Oh, uh…I'm sorry?" She said even though she wasn't. Chloe smiled.

"Don't be, it was for the best." Chloe dug through her purse pulling out her phone. "Though something wonderful did come out of the marriage, as a mistake as it was." She gave Beca the phone. She was speechless when she saw a picture of a small brunette boy about 2 years old.

"Wow, you have a kid. How did I not know this?" Truth is she had no one to blame but herself. She didn't want to know, she reminded herself. She smiled though. "He's adorable and he has your eyes. Is there more?"

"Yeah scroll through." Chloe gave her permission. Beca scrolled through the pictures noticing several pictures of the child with Chloe. She looked so happy. "His name's Charlie. He's so smart, sweet, and loves music."

"Just like his mom." Beca complimented making Chloe blush.

"He loves the mixes that you used to make me." She said making Beca's heart flutter once again.

"You still have them?"

"Of course, they're still my favorite. I've never heard them on anything you ever put out or produced. It's like their special, made just for me." _If you only knew. _Beca thought_._

"They were." She continued going through the pictures noticing another woman in some pictures. "Who's the blonde?" She asked showing the phone to Chloe.

"Oh, that's Beth. My girlfriend." Chloe casually answered and Beca almost choked. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Beca thought she must have heard wrong.

"My girlfriend. We've been dating a few months." _Nope definitely didn't hear wrong._

"Your…you have a…girlfriend." She finished in a whisper. Chloe Beale, the woman she's been in love with most of her adult life has a girlfriend. _A girlfriend…That isn't me. _Her breathing picked up and her eyes darted everywhere but Chloe.

"Yes." Chloe frowned. "That's not a problem is it?" She asked and Beca's eyes widened again.

"What! Of course not!" Beca was losing her composure fast. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself. But it wasn't working. Her hands were getting sweaty and her heart...she didn't quite know what it was doing. But she was panicking. "I have to go."

"What, please don't freak out about this. So I like women. It's not a big deal." She tried but Beca stood up. Chloe didn't understand and stood as well. The Beca she knew was in no way a homophobe.

"It's not about that, I promise you. I'm just…I'm sorry I _really_ have to go." Beca threw enough bills on the table to cover both their meals and walked or more like ran out of the restaurant. Leaving a thoroughly confused and very upset Chloe Beale.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca not so quietly banged repeatedly on the door until it opened. "Beca? What the hell?"

"Why didn't you tell me Chloe was divorced and dating a freaking woman!?" She asked Jessie who stood aside to let her in. She came directly here after bailing on lunch. She entered the living room plopping down on the couch. "We were just at lunch and I was totally blindsided."

"You went to lunch with Chloe? When did you start talking to her again?" Aubrey asked as she entered the room. "Is that why you stole my phone the other night? To get her number?"

"How could you guys not tell me?!" Beca went on ignoring the question. "You know what she means to me." Both Aubrey came and stood in front of her. Aubrey could tell she was almost in tears, but wasn't feeling sorry for her yet.

"It was hard to tell that she meant anything to you when you just all of a sudden stopped talking to her without so much as an explanation."

"You know why."

"But she doesn't! Do you know how many times over the past few years that she's cried on my shoulder? A crying Chloe Beale is worse than watching your puppy getting kicked. She just wanted to talk to you, to see you. She didn't know what happened between the two of you! She thought it was her fault!" Beca looked up at Aubrey with tear running down her cheek. This had never even crossed her mind before. That Chloe would be so upset. Beca figured there wouldn't be room for her in Chloe's new life and she would just forget about her.

"I just couldn't stand seeing her with him. Not being able-"

"So you just rather not have her in your life at all if you weren't able to be with her. That's selfish Beca." Aubrey stated. This was something that they never talked about. It was always there but no one would approach Beca about it. It even caused a few fights between Aubrey and Jessie when they first got together. Aubrey always wanted to knock some sense into Beca and Jessie always wanted to support Beca's choice. Not because he agreed with it but because that's what best friends do. This time however Jessie just sat idly beside and let his girlfriend lay into his best friend. "What did you except? For us to inform you when she dropped her husband so you could come waltzing back into her life when she hadn't heard from you in almost four years! And as for her girlfriend, do you think that you deserve her just because you have been in love with her forever? Because you don't." Beca knew Aubrey was right. Beca didn't deserve Chloe on any level.

"You're right." She said quietly wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

"Damn right, I'm right!" Aubrey said, there was no stopping her now. "Now you're going to apologize and I don't care what it takes."

"I kno-"

"I'm not done yet!" Aubrey yelled. Beca sank back into the couch. "You apologize. If she doesn't listen at first, you grovel for her forgiveness. You came back into her life and I'll be damned if you're going to leave again! If you _ever_ cut ties with her again I don't care what hole you try to crawl into I will hunt you down!" She finished. Aubrey's face was red with anger and Beca had never seen such crazy eyes before. _Fuck she's scary! _Beca swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"I was going to say that you're right. I know I'm a horrible person for walking away just because I was hurting. She never deserved that. And she didn't deserve me just walking out on her at lunch after not seeing her in so long. I have to go. I need to make this right. Even if she's only sees me as a friend, I'm gonna be there for her from now on." Beca promised and stood up making her way to the door.

"Good. If you screw up again I'm not letting my boyfriend talking me out of kicking your ass." Beca nodded.

"Understood." She left leaving Jessie and Aubrey alone once again.

"A little harsh there babe." Jessie said sitting next to her.

"Yeah well, she's going to need a little tough love if she's ever going to stand a chance."

"Are you saying you _do _want them to get together?" Jessie's raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell midget I said anything, but those two belong together. They're both just too blind to see each other's toners."

* * *

On the drive home Beca picked up the phone to call Chloe and was sent to her voicemail after a few rings. She huffed and called again. Same result. "Damn it!" Chloe was obviously ignoring her calls so she decided to leave a message after the third time. "Chloe please call me. I'm so sorry. I should have never left like that…Just call me back, please."

* * *

A few hours later Chloe was watching a movie with her son when her phone vibrated...again. She was upset after what happened at lunch. She couldn't believe that Beca would just walk out after not seeing her in so long. Chloe had listened to the several voicemail messages she had left. She apologized in each one but Chloe wasn't ready to forgive just yet. She made sure that her son was engrossed in the movie he was watching before finally checking the text message.

**I'm sorry. I'm a douche. Please let me make it up to you?**

Beca would have to really work to make it up to her. And she was determined to get Beca to tell her why she disappeared.

_*** It better be good, I'm still plenty pissed at you.***_

**I thought maybe I could meet Charlie? And we could all go do something. If that's okay? **

_***That depends. Are you going to disappear from my life again? I don't want him to meet you if you're just going run.***_

**I'm not going anywhere, EVER again. I'm so sorry.**

_***Well what did you have in mind?***_

**I thought we could just hang out. Um maybe take him to the zoo? That is, if you want. I know I have a lot to make up for but I want you to know that I want you in my life. More than you'll ever know. And I was so stupid with how I handled everything. Please just give me a chance to so you I'm never leaving again. I'm rambling now, so. Zoo?**

Chloe chuckled at the message._ Damn it! You're supposed to be mad at her, don't laugh. _ Beca had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. Chloe had received a number of those throughout the years. She was a little surprised that Beca wanted to meet her son so soon and if she were honest with herself, she was a pleased to hear it. _She seems sincere about not leaving again._

_***Ok. The zoo sounds great! If you're sure?***_

Not a minute later the next text came in.

**I'm sure. He's yours, so I know he'll be super awesome. Just like his mom. **

_***Don't be trying to charm your way out of trouble Beca. You're still in trouble. BIG TROUBLE!***_

**I'm not trying to charm my out of anything…just telling the truth. I missed you and your awesomeness.**

Chloe smiled, her mood just did a total 180. She was excited that Beca wanted to spend time with them. One thing that Beca was so good at was cheering her up even if she was the cause of the bad mood in the first place. As they texted the details she recalled one of the times that she was really down and Beca had shown up to cheer her up.

* * *

_Chloe was lying in bed when she heard someone knocking on the door. She yelled for whoever it was to go away but the knocking persisted. She got out of bed yanking the door open intending on yelling at whoever it was. However, the words died on her lips as she saw Beca holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, her favorite ice cream, and a CD for her. _

"_Here. These are for you. Now let me in and tell me what happened." Beca awkwardly shoved the things at Chloe. The redhead took them her lips turning upward at the corners into a small smile. She let the other girl in. She went to get water for the flowers and two spoons for the ice cream. After getting the spoons she grabbed Beca's hand pulling her towards her room. She shut the door and they laid the bed and opened up the small tub of ice cream. After a few bites she leaned her head on Beca's shoulders. Neither said anything, they just sat there eating the ice cream. Chloe knew that Beca knew that Chloe would talk when she was ready. _

"_I had a fight with my parents." She finally said after several minutes. "They're mad that I changed my major from pre-med to teaching. Just because they're both doctors doesn't mean that I want to be."_

"_Well I'm proud of you." Beca said and Chloe laid down turning on her side to face her._

"_You are?"_

"_Mhmm." Beca nodded turning on her side as well mirroring Chloe._

_Chloe smiled. "Why?"_

"_For standing up and fighting for what you want. I've always admired that about you."_

"_Like when I got you to join the Bellas. I definitely wanted that." Chloe winked and Beca blushed._

"_And you fought for it by barging into my shower and demanding me to sing for you."_

"_It worked, didn't it?" Chloe grinned and tucked a hair behind the brunette's ear. Beca's breath hitched a little but Chloe caught it. Before she had time to ponder on it Beca answered. _

"_Yeah and you used my awkwardness and vulnerable naked state to get me to give in." _

_Chloe laughed. "Here I thought it was my feminine wiles that got you to agree." She said and Beca nervously chuckled. _

"_Are you in a better mood now?" _

"_Yes, thank you. You always know how to deal with me." Chloe moved the now empty tub of ice cream to the desk beside her. "Will you stay and cuddle me? I want to take a nap."_

"_Sure." They started to settle on the small bed, getting under the covers. Beca was always the big spoon when they cuddled. "Just be sure to keep your hands to yourself Beale." Beca teased._

"_I make no promises." Chloe smiled interlocking with Beca's hand that was draped over her waist. "Why don't you let anyone else see how sweet you are?" She asked softly as they were falling asleep. It was silent so long she thought Beca must have already fallen asleep. But the other woman finally whispered. _

"_I guess you're just special."_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **So what did you think? Was Aubrey too hard on her? I want to thank you all for the support for this story. So keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think. They definitely help me write and update faster. (wink, wink)


	4. Chapter 4

On Tuesday the following week Chloe had just got home from grocery shopping and picking up Charlie from the sitters when her phone rang. "Hello." She exasperated as she struggled to get the grocery bags to the counter.

"Hey babe, I just got off an early shift and was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner?" Beth asked. Chloe sighed and started putting up groceries.

"I just got home and I'm exhausted." She explained.

"Oh okay, how about Saturday? I think I can get someone to cover my shift?"

"Actually I've recently got back in touch with one of my best friends and we're taking Charlie to the zoo." Chloe said. "She's the music producer that I've mentioned." She didn't know it but Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you talk about her a lot."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Quite a bit actually. Becky or something like that, right?" She asked even though she totally knew the right name.

"Beca." Chloe corrected. "Anyway I haven't spoken to her in forever and so we're going to hang out."

"Isn't she the one that just all of a sudden stopped talking to you?" Beth inquired while Chloe checked on Charlie who was playing in his room. She walked back out to the living room sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." She said kind of sadly.

"Now she just expects to barge back into your life and pick up where you left off. Sounds like a bitch."

"No she's not! You do not call her that! _Ever_!" Chloe enunciated sitting straight up pissed off. "She is the furthest thing from a bitch! She is sweet and smart and ta-"

"Whoa, whoa. Chloe! I'm sorry." Beth interrupted. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're calling my best friend a bitch and expect me not to be upset? You don't know anything about her!"

"I'm sorry ok."

"Whatever. I gotta go. I have to fix dinner and give Charlie a bath." She hung up without giving Beth a chance to respond.

* * *

The next night Aubrey, Chloe, and Charlie sat in the living room after finishing their weekly dinner. Charlie was watching one of his shows cuddling between the two women as they talked. "So did Beca apologize after walking out on you at lunch the other day?"

"Yeah. Though she still won't tell me why she freaked out and left. Did she say anything to you?" She asked Aubrey.

"Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of whatever is going on between you two." _Besides tearing Beca a new one the other day. _Aubrey thought. "You're going to have to find that out on your own. Are you getting together again?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "She wants to meet Charlie." At this Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "I know surprised me too. She seems excited about it though. We're taking him to the zoo." Chloe ran her fingers through her son's hair as he lay on her lap. Aubrey watched her for a minute. Red had gotten quiet and seemed to thinking. A small smile crept up on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Aubrey asked bringing Chloe out of her daze.

"Huh?" Chloe looked at her. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about that one time that the Bellas all went horseback riding at that ranch. Remember that?" Aubrey started laughing.

"Oh my God, yes!"

"Shhh Auntie Aubwey, I watching Spidewman!" Charlie interrupted.

"Sorry buddy." She said ruffling his hair. "That was the first and last time we _ever _did that." She told Chloe.

* * *

_"Ok so we have plenty of horses so you won't have to share. And don't worry if you're not an experienced rider, the horses are used to it. They'll go at whatever pace you need them to." The ranch hand said walking off. Aubrey took the lead to stand in front of them._

_ "Ok Bellas, the owner said that we could ride around the property as much as we want today so let's get to it."_

_ "I changed my mind, I'm not going." Beca said. _

_ "This is a Bellas bonding experience, Beca, you have to go." The captain informed her._

_ "Yeah come on shawshank, it will be fun. Maybe not as fun as riding in a kangaroo's pouch but…" Amy said shrugging her shoulders. _

_ "That thing is huge." Beca said as the employee brought her a horse. "I'm tiny. It's going to throw me off and trample me to death!"_

_ "You'll be fine." Aubrey said rolling her eyes. Beca crossed her arms still shaking her head._

_ "You can ride with me." Chloe offered. "I used to ride a lot as a kid so I'm not totally inexperienced with horses." She looked at them._

_ "Fine with me." Aubrey walked off with the group leaving Beca and Chloe behind. _

_ "You're not going to let me fall off are you?" Beca asked._

_ "Of course not. Let me get on and I'll help you up." She said getting onto the stead. _

_ "Fine! But don't let me fall."_

_ "I never knew you were scared of horses." Chloe said as she helped Beca get on the horse._

_ "I'm not scared. I just don't have a death wish." She corrected and Chloe laughed._

_ "Whatever you say Becs." Chloe instructed the horse out of the barn. "Hold on tight." _

_ After a few hours of riding Beca had relaxed and all the Bellas fell into an easy conversation enjoying the scenery when they came to a small creek. "Should we turn around?" Stacey asked._

_ "No it's fine. The owner said it was only about 3 feet deep and that the horses cross it all the time." _

_ "Chloe we can't cross that." Beca stated._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because what if it falls and we get trapped underneath it, we'll drown." She said seriously. Chloe laughed._

_ "That's a little dramatic Becs. We'll be fine." Chloe assured her then started into the water. Beca held Chloe's waist tightly as the water began to get deeper._

_ "Chloe seriously it's going to fall!" Beca's voice laced with terror as her knees hit the water. It felt like the horse was going under. She panicked and leaned to the side with most of her weight. Since she was grabbing Chloe's waist she pulled her with her making them off balance._

_ "Ahhh!" Chloe screamed as Beca took them both off the horse and into the water. They came up sputtering and looked over as their horse and all of the other Bellas were safely on the other side laughing at them._

Both girls were laughing hysterically as they retold the story to each other. "Oh my God I would have been _so pissed _at her if she wasn't so cute." Aubrey internally rolled her eyes. She didn't know how Chloe was so clueless about her toner for Beca. "I mean we had to ride around the rest of the day with wet clothes." _Something I bet you __**both**__ immensely enjoyed. _Aubrey thought to herself.

* * *

It was the Thursday before the trip to the zoo. Chloe decided to let Charlie hang out with Jessie and Aubrey since Beth had asked her out to dinner again. They met at some fancy French restaurant that Chloe really didn't care for. She didn't know why they always had to go to some super expensive place where she had to dress up. But as always, Beth insisted in making the reservations claiming that she was "particular" about where she ate. As they ate and made small talk one of the kids at a nearby table started crying. Chloe paid no attention as she knew how it was, having a child of her own.

"Ugh." Beth scoffed.

"What?" Chloe looked up from her meal.

"I don't know why anyone would bring a screaming child to a nice restaurant like this." She said rudely catching Chloe's attention.

"You're joking right?"

"No. I mean there are other people here trying to have a pleasant meal that don't want to hear some crying kid." She said in a condescending tone.

"So you're saying that people who have kids shouldn't come to 'fancy' restaurants?" She asked using air quotes.

"Not at all. I'm just saying they should leave their kids at home or with a sitter." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You _do_ remember I have a kid right?"

"Yeah. You left him with a sitter though." She said _clearly _not getting what the big deal was.

"Huh." Was all that she gave in response.

* * *

**A/N: **So this wasn't a Beca and Chloe chapter at all and for that I apologize. I just thought it necessary for you to get an idea of Beth's personality since we won't see her for awhile. (Feel free to hate her) Please review telling me how much you hate her.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Saturday Chloe was getting herself and Charlie ready for their date for the zoo. _Not a date. _Chloe reminded herself, not that she wanted it to be a date. She had a girlfriend after all. It's just Beca had always seemed more than a friend. _Like Aubrey. Well not like Aubrey. Aubrey's like a sister. Beca is __**definitely **__not like a sister. It's just she's…Beca. It's different. _Chloe shook her head trying to make sense of her thoughts.

"Hey bud you about ready to go to the zoo?" She asked when her son jumped on the bed.

"Yeah! We donna see any wions?!" He asked excitedly. She had told him about the trip a few days ago and he had been talking about it ever since. She walked over to the bed tackling him and gave him kisses all over his face. He squealed trying to get out of her grasp as she tickled.

"We are buddy! And we're going to see tigers and alligators, and monkeys!" Chloe said just as excitedly and the little boy gasped.

"Monkeeeys!?"

"Yep, and you get to meet mommy's really good friend, Beca." She leaned up standing him on the bed straightening out his blue polo shirt and tan cargo shorts. "You gotta be nice to her okay?" He nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair. "She made the CD that you like."

"She make that fow me?" He asked making Chloe smile.

"She made it for mommy before you were born."

"She must weally wike you Mommy." He said taking her by surprise. She didn't have time to process any thoughts as her son continued on. "Do you fink she make one fow me?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe bud. But you gotta be really good at the zoo. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." She helped him off the bed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Beca stood outside the apartment door rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. She was nervous about meeting Chloe's son. She wanted to make a good impression. She knew if he was anything like his mom that she would love him, she just hoped that he liked her as well. She shook her nerves and raised her arm up knocking on the door. She could hear Chloe's muffled voice inside getting closer. The door opened and she had to look down to meet the face that opened it.

"Hi!" The small boy said and Beca knelt down to his level.

"Hi. You must be Charlie. Am I right?" She asked and Chloe appeared behind him smiling.

"Buddy what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?"

"But she not a stwanger, we going to zoo wif hew." He argued making both women smile.

"Hard to argue with that logic. Huh Charlie?" Beca said and the boy nodded. "My name's Beca." Beca not sure what to do held out her hand to shake his. But Charlie, much like his mother, just flung his arms around Beca's neck taking her by surprise. She smiled shyly and gently hugged him back. Once the hug ended she stood up taking in Chloe's appearance. "Hey, you look nice." She complimented the other girl's outfit. Chloe hugged her tightly to hide her blush.

"Thanks, you too." She released her and both women shuffled their feet awkwardly. Beca took a deep breath looking at Charlie again.

"So you ready to go see some monkeys? They're my favorite."

"Mine too." Chloe added, Beca looked up and smiled.

"Wions are my favowite!" Charlie added. They piled into Chloe's Mazda3 since she already had Charlie's car seat and stroller loaded into it. They had decided to grab lunch at the zoo since they wanted to get as much as they could in before Charlie's nap.

Once they arrived Beca offered to get the stroller out while Chloe was getting Charlie out of the car seat. The redhead retrieved her son from his car seat easily enough only to turn around to watch Beca as she struggled to get the stroller into the standing and locked position. Chloe laughed as she watched Beca trying to figure it out. Beca huffed after about a minute of failing and Chloe's laughter.

"Ok this thing is broken." She said. "That or it's takes a rocket scientist to figure it out." Chloe laughed again.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." She walked over to her. "Here take Charlie for a sec while get it set up." She handed over Charlie to Beca who looked like she'd just been handed a bomb. She relaxed though as soon as Charlie hugged her again. Chloe saw the smile that appeared on Beca's face and her heart melted. She knew that Beca didn't have a lot of experience with kids but it looked like she and Charlie were also going to be fast friends. It didn't take her long to set up the stroller. "See?"

"Show off." Beca grumbled.

"Okay buddy, time to get in." She told her son taking him from Beca. She strapped him in they made their way towards the admission gate.

Once inside they took Charlie to first see the lions since he had been telling Beca about the movie The Lion King. There were several of them inside their 'kingdom' roaming around. Charlie yelled for them to sing making the women and everyone around them laugh. After his fill with the lions, they made their way to the giraffes.

"Woah! They taw!" Charlie said from his stroller.

"They are buddy!"

"I'm really glad you let me meet him." Beca said as Charlie admired the giraffes. "He's pretty amazing." Making Chloe smile.

"Yeah he is." Chloe replied proudly. "I'm glad that you wanted to meet him. I was kind of surprised when you suggested it." She said pushing the stroller to the next animals.

Beca shrugged. "He's a part of you. Of course I want to get to know him." Beca said sincerely. Chloe smiled and linked one arm with Beca's laying her head on the brunette's shoulder while they walked.

"I missed you so much Becs." Chloe said quietly as they walked.

"Me too, Red." Beca kissed the top of her head. Her mind started wanting things that she couldn't have. _God I wish this were a date. She smells so good. She's so beautiful. Charlie's so awesome. It could be so easy, us just being like this. Always. _She tried snapping out of it, she didn't need to go down that road. She sighed and asked the one thing that would bring her out of her dreamland. "So tell me about Beth?" She could have sworn she felt Chloe stiffen for a second before relaxing again.

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"How did you meet her, what does she do?"

"Oh, uh, well she's a doctor. We actually met at one of my parents' parties. We've only been dating a few months." For some reason Chloe didn't really want to talk about Beth to Beca. "But I don't want to talk about her. I just want to spend today with you and Charlie." They stopped in front of the petting zoo a few minutes later. Chloe knelt in front of the stroller. "Hey buddy you want me to take you in to pet the ponies." She started getting him out from the stroller.

"Can Beca take me?" He asked surprising them. Before Chloe could say anything Beca stepped from behind the stroller.

"Sure I'll take you in." She bent down picking him up. "What do you think Charlie? Should we let your Mommy go with us?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok come on!" She was feeling more comfortable with him so she hoisted him up above her head and let him sit on her shoulders. "Hold on tight!" She said getting into the line to get into the fenced in area.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? The ponies are technically horses." Chloe teased. "We know how you are with those."

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed. "Be nice. That horse we were on was huge…and unstable."

Chloe laughed. "Whatever you say DJ." Chloe watched for a few minutes while Beca and Charlie were going on about the kind of animals were in the petting zoo. She pointed out every animal helping him sound each one out. "You're surprisingly good with him." Chloe said as she stood close placing her hand on the small of Beca's back making Beca's heart race.

"Surprisingly?" Beca's voice higher than normal acting offended.

"Yes!" Chloe defended. "You acted like I handed you a bomb when I handed him off to you a few hours ago." Beca huffed and pouted. Chloe smiled. "You're doing much better now though." She leaned forward giving Beca a kiss on the cheek then pinched it making her blush. Then did the same to Charlie making him giggle.

"Mommy! Stop it!" Charlie said as she peppered kisses on his cheek.

After the petting zoo and a few other places they stopped for lunch. While Charlie and Beca had finished eating, Chloe was still working on hers since she was busy making sure that her son ate. Charlie was getting bored waiting for his mom to finish so Beca had taken the stroller to give Charlie a ride and giving Chloe a break. The redhead smiled as she watched them. Beca was making vroom sounds and popping wheelies making Charlie howl in laughter. A woman who had been sitting at a table near them came up to Chloe on her way out.

"Your wife and son are so adorable. You must be a very lucky woman." She said sincerely making Chloe speechless. When the woman didn't walk away Chloe somehow managed to form an answer.

"Oh, uh, she's just a friend. Best friend, but uh, we're not together." This seemed to stun the other woman momentarily.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just the way she looked at you during lunch and the way you were just looking now. I just assumed. I'm so sorry." She looked embarrassed but Chloe smiled.

"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry about." The other woman looked like she wanted to say something else as she looked at Chloe. After a moment she decided to go ahead and speak.

"It's none of my business, but the way that woman looks at you…well I'll just say I wished my husband looked at me that way. Maybe we'd still be married." She said then walked away leaving a shocked and blushing Chloe. Her heart started thumping hard in her chest. _Surely the woman was mistaken. I mean there's no way Beca's into me. She…uh, she's Beca. God why is my heart beating so fast?! _Chloe's thoughts were a mess and she put her head in between her hands with her elbows on the table. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how much time went by but when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped at the contact.

"Sorry." Beca said. "I didn't mean to startle you, but someone kinda fell asleep on me." She looked at her son sleeping in the stroller. Beca noticed something off with the redhead. "Hey what's wrong?" She put a hand on her shoulder. Chloe looked up at Beca's concerned blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat for reasons she couldn't explain at the moment. She leapt into Beca's arms hugging her tight and as soon as Beca's arms circled her everything felt right…except Beth. _Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N:** So Beca met Charlie. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. I love all of the reviews that everyone leaves. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get the email notification that a review as been left. You want to make me feel all warm and fuzzy don't you? (Ok I'll stop being creepy and weird…but seriously leave a review) Thanks you guys for reading, it means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

"What am I going to do Sara?" Chloe asked her co-worker as she explained the situation while eating lunch in Chloe's classroom Monday morning. "I mean I never thought about it before." Sara looked at her unbelievingly. "Ok maybe I have thought about it before for like a minute." Again another look. What Chloe didn't seem to realize is how much she actually talked about the other woman. "Ok, ok! A lot!" Chloe huffed. "I mean I never thought that Beca would be into _me _though_._ But as soon as the lady said that everything hit me like a freight train. I mean all of these feelings that I buried years ago just came rushing back. And I've never told _anyone_ about my feelings for her. Not even Brey."

"So what do you want to do?" Sara asked, Chloe looked up at her and bit her lip. Before she could answer there was a knock at the door and someone stuck their head in.

"Beca!" Chloe stood up motioning her to come in. "What are you doing here!?" She asked trying to hide her blush that formed from almost being caught. Beca saw that she had company.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Chloe waved her off.

"Beca this is Sara, she teaches fourth grade. Sara this is Beca." She introduced them. They smiled and exchanged pleasantries.

"I just wanted to drop these off for you and Charlie." She dug in her backpack then held out a stuffed lion in one hand and a stuffed monkey in the other. Chloe took them smiling her heart melted inside. Sara watched the interaction between the two women.

"Aww Becs! Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me meet him." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "And you said that monkeys' were your favorite so I wanted you to have something as well. It's kind of lame now that-"

"It's not lame, it's sweet. So thank you." Without thinking she leaned in kissing Beca's cheek and both girls immediately blushed. Beca took a step back clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome." She pulled out a candy bar and a CD from her back pocket as well. "Uh, these are also for you. I haven't given you any new mixes in a while so." She handed them over to Chloe. "And I don't know if you still eat candy but I remember you always had to have one every Monday to make sure you week started off right."

Chloe looked at the Reese's Peanut Butter cup. After all these years, she remembered Chloe's strange quirk she developed when she was a little kid. "I can't believe you remembered. You're so awesome." She hugged Beca and kissed her cheek.

"Well I better go. I just wanted to drop those by." Beca smiled and turned to leave.

"Beca wait a sec." Chloe called before she got to the door and Beca turned back around. "Do you want to come over for dinner Friday night? Hang out with me and Charlie?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Beca smiled as did Chloe. "Text me later." She said then left. Chloe sighed happily and watched until she was out of sight then went back to sit with Sara. Sara eyed her friend suspiciously but said nothing. She now knew what the lady at the zoo meant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked as she finished her lunch and began opening up the Reese's cup.

"No reason. She seems sweet."

"She is." Chloe said smiling. When Sara continued to stare she asked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sara." She said in a demanding tone making Sara huff.

"It's just…I kind of know what that lady must have been talking about."

"What?"

"Just…the way you look each other I thought you were going to go at it at your desk." She said and Chloe paused mid chew.

"What? We did not-"

"Trust me, you two have some serious chemistry going on." She said and walked out the door just as the bell rang. Chloe looked over to her desk now with a _very vivid image _that Sarah just planted in her mind_._

Chloe cleared her throat and tried to cool herself down from the unexpected heat that rose through her. "Damn that'd be hot."

* * *

That night after dinner she and Charlie lie in bed watching his favorite movie once again. About halfway through she looked over and realized that he had fallen asleep clutching his stuffed lion that Beca had gotten him, which of course he had named Simba. As silly as she felt she also put her stuffed monkey in the bed with them. She was on her back with her knees up and the monkey sat on her lap. She was playing with its ears when her phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone and was disappointed when she saw it was from Beth. _You're not supposed to be disappointed to talk to your girlfriend._

**Hey, I had a free moment so I thought I'd say hi. I'm sorry that I've been working so much. **

_***It's ok. I know how busy you are.***_

**Maybe I can make it up to you. I have the entire weekend off, maybe we can go somewhere for a few days. **

Chloe knew that she should want to go away for the weekend, but she wasn't going to cancel on Beca after she just made plans with her. She also didn't really want to tell Beth that for some reason.

_***I can't. I don't want to leave Charlie with a sitter all weekend.***_She lied.

**You could bring him along. Maybe it's time I meet him. It's been a few months since we've been official after all. **

Chloe hadn't introduced her son to Beth yet. She didn't know why but she something just hadn't seemed right. And maybe a week ago she would have considered the idea but with what she said at dinner and since the trip to the zoo she's had mixed feelings about where her relationship with Beth was going. She thought about what she wanted to say before sending out her next text.

_***I'm sorry but I'm just not quite ready for that yet. I know I should be, it's just a big step. And I don't want him to spend the whole weekend with someone he just met. Please understand.***_

**It's fine. **Chloe could tell it wasn't fine but she wasn't going to budge on the matter. She received another text. **Do you want to do something Friday night then?**

_***I can't. The friend that I was telling you about, the one I haven't spoken to in a few years until recently, is coming over for dinner. To catch up.***_

It was a few minutes before the next text came in.

**Didn't you guys just go to the zoo? Is it just the two of you? **She could almost hear the jealously in the words. She rolled her eyes.

** ***_**No, Charlie will be here as well.* **_Chloe could tell where this was going but she was quickly growing bored of this conversation. _***It's getting late. I should get to sleep. We can get together Sat if you want.* **_She lied, she wasn't tired she really didn't want to get into a conversation about Beca. She wasn't surprised that she didn't get a text back. Beth was nice enough but she could have a bit of an ego when she wanted to. Chloe thought it must be a doctor thing. She was used to people giving her whatever and whenever she wanted. So she sometimes expected Chloe to drop her plans and spend time with her. Maybe she should want to spend a little more time together since they hardly saw each other but Chloe wanted to see Beca more than she wanted to see Beth anyway. She blamed it on the fact that Beca had been out of her life for so long and she just wanted to make up for lost time. Yeah, she didn't believe that line either.

She wasn't tired so she turned off the movie and decided to watch some TV. About ten minutes later she was surprised when her phone went off again. Thinking it was Beth she picked it up with a sigh.

**So I have an embarrassing confession to make. **Chloe smiled as she read Beca's text.

_***Yeah? What's that?* **_A few minutes later her phone buzzed again, but instead of a response from Beca she got a picture. Chloe laughed when she saw Beca holding a monkey identical to the one that was on her lap. _That's adorable. _Chloe thought as she took a picture of herself with her monkey. Then she turned and took a picture of Charlie that was sleeping with his lion sending both pics to Beca.

**That may be the cutest thing I've ever seen. **

_***Yeah? Which one?***_ She knew that Beca was talking about Charlie but couldn't help to flirt just a little bit. It's just the way she always been with the other woman.

**It's definitely a tie. **Chloe's stomach did flip flops as she read the text. She wasn't expecting that answer. Back in college Beca had been a bit shy when it came to Chloe's teasing and flirting. She was starting to think that maybe there was some truth to what that lady at the zoo said. _And apparently Sara._

_***Yeah well you and your monkey are pretty cute yourself.***_

**Hey Chunky Monkey and I are badass, not cute. **Chloe cracked up as she read the text. She looked over to make sure she didn't wake her son before replying.

_***LOL! Omg you did not name you monkey THAT!* **_

** I did and he likes it! **Chloe laughed again. She briefly thought about how Beca was doing it again. Cheering her up when she was in a slightly bad mood. Another text came in. **It's getting late. I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. **

** ***_**Boo, :( we're still on for Fri right?***_

**Wouldn't miss it. Can't wait to spend time with C squared. **Chloe rolled her eyes at the nickname though secretly loved it. And she was so happy that Charlie and Beca clicked so quickly. Charlie was sometimes really shy around people but immediately took to Beca.

_***C squared can't wait to spend time with you either ;) If you're not busy maybe we can do something Sat too?* **_

**Sounds good! Goodnight Chlo. **Chloe smiled to herself, not even caring that she wouldn't be available for her girlfriend. It's not like they agreed to anything anyway since Beth never text her back and she wasn't going to wait forever. _Guess I won't be spending time with Beth after all this weekend._

_***Night Becs.* **_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I am kind of excited for the next few chapters so I have a challenge for you guys! You guys have been giving me AWESOME reviews so this next chapter if you can give me 35 reviews (I know it sounds like a lot but it's only 15 more from what you've been averaging) I will post the next chapter Sunday morning and you won't have to wait for an entire week! What do you say do you accept this challenge? It's all up to you! And yes I know I'm totally bribing you, but I love reviews so...


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Beca was at the studio waiting for Demi Lavato to show up. They had been working together on Demi's new album. She had received a text from the artist saying she was going to be late because an interview ran behind. The two had become friends after they met at a party they'd been forced to go to. Beca had been hiding from the crowd and small talk when the other girl found her. She apparently was trying to find a hiding spot as well. The two began talking and had remained in touch and both jumped at the chance to work together when opportunity presented itself.

While she waited she pulled her laptop out to work on the side project she had going when Jessie walked in a few minutes later. "Hey, you want to have dinner tomorrow night?" He took a seat beside her. "Aubrey's out of town meeting a client."

"Can't. I'm hanging out with Chloe and Charlie." Beca paused her mix to talk to Jessie. He worked at the studio sometimes.

"You two are getting close again." Jessie said but it looked like he wanted to say more and Beca noticed.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell her?" He inquired. "Because I think you should tell her."

Beca rolled her eyes. "She's with someone Jessie."

"Ok from what I've heard from her and Aubrey talking is that she only started dating her in the first place was to make her parents happy. And they've only been exclusive for a month or two."

"So?"

"Look I get that you're all noble and don't want to mess with relationships, but just tell her. Let her decide what she wants instead of not even giving her the choice." Beca thought about it for a minute and sighed.

"What if I tell her…and she doesn't want to be with me?" She asked quietly and hung her head looking at the ground. Jessie melted at his best friend's words. Beca had never been this vulnerable. He knew that she just didn't want her heart broken. He put his hands on her shoulders and made sure she was looking at him.

"But what if she does?" They didn't usually have serious talks like this. "You need to take the chance. Even if she doesn't feel the same way at least you'll know." Beca seemed to mull it over in her mind while Jessie sat back into his chair.

"I don't know." She finally said.

"Becs you've been torturing yourself for years, what have you got to lose?"

"What if I tell her and she laughs in my face and hates me?"

"She's not going to laugh at you and come on, I mean this is Chloe were talking about. She doesn't have it in her to hate anybody."

"Maybe I'll think about telling her."

"Good." He stood giving her a hug. Again something they don't normally do but it seemed fitting for the moment. "I gotta get some work done." He said and made his way toward the door. "Call me this week, we'll hang out."

* * *

Beca knocked on the door to Chloe's apartment the next night. Charlie opened it and immediately hugged Beca's legs. "Hi!"

Beca bent down and actually picked him up. "Hey handsome." She hugged him.

"Wow look at you. Actually holding a child and not freaking out." Chloe teased.

"Hey, be nice. I did just fine with him last weekend." Beca stepped in.

"I'm only teasing." Beca put Charlie back on his feet and reached into her back pack that she always had with her.

"So Charlie, your mom told me you really like the music that I made for her."

"Yeah!" He nodded. She brought a CD out of her bag and bent down to his level.

"Well I figured I'd make one just for you." She said and his eyes widened.

"Reawy?!" He asked excitedly and Beca nodded. He hugged her tightly and Chloe's heart melted. She didn't expect Beca to do that. Though she didn't know why Beca had always done sweet things that surprised her. "Fank you!"He took the CD and looked at his mom. "Mommy! Beca make me music!"

"I see that baby. You wanna go listened to it?" He nodded and took off in the direction of his bedroom. As soon as Beca stood up she was almost taken back to the ground by Chloe who hugged her tighter than she ever had before.

"Thank you. You're amazing." Chloe whispered pulling back with watery eyes. Beca noticed the tears and immediately cupped the redhead's face wiping the ones that escaped.

"What are these?" Beca asked softly looking at her with concerned eyes. Chloe chuckled at herself.

"Sorry, just stupid mom emotions." She said. "That was really sweet of you. He actually asked I thought you'd make one for him. So I know he's really excited."

"Good. But now I have a bunch of Lion King and other Disney songs in my head." Beca smirked as she let go of Chloe realizing was still cupping her face. Chloe chuckled.

"Come on, you can help me cook dinner." She said grabbing Beca's hand pulling her towards the kitchen. "Can you grab us a glass of wine while I check on Charlie?" Beca nodded. "There's a few bottles in the fridge, just pick whatever you want." She left Beca to it while she checked on her son. Beca grabbed the wine then opened the cabinets until she found the one with the wine glasses. _Of course they're on the very top. _She was struggling to reach them when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Chloe reached over her with her other hand grabbing the wine glasses. She set them on the counter and looked down at Beca. Neither realizing how close their faces were. Beca's breath hitched as they locked eyes. They stood there what seemed like forever then Beca felt the hand on her back tighten and bring her closer. Then Chloe began to lean in. One of Beca's hands rested on Chloe's arm while the other one found her waist. Beca's heart was thumping so hard she wouldn't be surprised if Chloe heard it.

"Mommy!" Chloe pulled back quickly breaking the moment. She looked at her son slightly flushed and cleared her throat.

"What baby?" She asked softly.

"Can Beca come pway wif me?"

"Yes." Beca said a bit panicky. "I'll play with you Charlie." She looked at Chloe. "Have a glass of wine then I'll help you cook dinner. Is that ok?" She needed some space before she did something stupid, like kiss her best friend who had a girlfriend. Chloe smiled.

"Sure, go play." Charlie took Beca's hand and led her to his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe asked herself pouring her wine and taking a big gulp trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She grabbed her phone and went into the bedroom. She called the one person she could always talk to no matter what.

"Aubrey Posen." Her best friend answered.

"I almost kissed Beca!" She blurted out. After a few seconds of silence Aubrey spoke.

"She told you!?"

"Told me what Brey?"

"Uh, nothing." She said quickly realizing that Beca hadn't said anything. "What happened?"

"She was trying to reach the wine glasses and a came up behind her to help. It just kinda happened. I think it would've if Charlie hadn't come in."

"Did you want it to happen?" Chloe bit her lip even though she knew Aubrey couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I think so." She said shyly. What Chloe didn't know is that Aubrey had the biggest smile on her face. She knew that Beca and Chloe belonged together. Everybody knew it. Even though she and Beca sometimes didn't see eye to eye they were friends. And she knew that Beca would treat Chloe like a queen. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since she came back into my life. It's always been different with her Brey."

"So what are you going to do?" Chloe thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, I mean there's Beth and-"

"Ok first of all do you even like Beth?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked defensively.

"The kind that you're not answering."

* * *

"Beca?"

"Yeah buddy?" They talked as they sat on the bed playing and listening to Charlie's new CD.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" The question totally flabbergasted Beca. What almost 3 year old asked questions like that? Of course Chloe told Beca one of the reasons that her marriage didn't work out was because he didn't want kids. And that he wanted Chloe to get an abortion when she found out she was pregnant. Plus he was just an ass and that was the last straw. Chloe had even said he signed his parental rights over so he wouldn't have any financial responsibilities.

"Does it bother you? That you don't have a daddy?"

"Not weally, but ofver kids have daddies."

"Yeah but other kids don't have a Mommy like yours. Your Mommy is the best Mommy out there and she is super awesome. I suppose she's so good that you only need her." She answered not really knowing what to say.

"I wuv my mommy."

"Mommy loves you too baby." Chloe said from the doorway with tears in her eyes. Beca looked at her knowing she had heard the conversation. Chloe moved from the door and sat on the bed with them. She took Charlie on her lap hugging the little boy. Beca rubbed her back.

"You ok?" She whispered. Chloe nodded and rested her cheek on top of her son's head.

"Thank you." She took one of Beca's hands caressing her thumb across her knuckles. Beca moved her hand from Chloe's back to wipe away the tears that escaped. Her heart broke whenever Chloe cried, whatever the reason.

* * *

After dinner Charlie thought it was necessary for them to watch a movie. (Tangled) Not only that, he also thought it necessary to cuddle with Beca. And much like Chloe, he was also impossible to say no to. About halfway through the movie Chloe looked over from her chair and her heart completely soared from what she saw. Beca was lying on the couch with Charlie on her stomach and both where completely knocked out. She had never seen anything more adorable in her life. She quietly reached her phone taking several pictures.

After the movie had ended and both brunettes were still sleeping, Chloe didn't want to wake them but didn't want Charlie to have an 'accident' on Beca. So she picked her son up waking Beca up in the process. "Hey, sorry guess I fell asleep." She mumbled.

"Shh, it's fine. Come to bed." Chloe said when she saw Beca's hesitation she added. "It's late. I don't want you to drive. I'm just going to put him down." Chloe took her son to his room. Beca sat up on the couch until Chloe came back out. The redhead took Beca's hand leading her to her bedroom. She gave Beca some clothes to sleep in before changing into her own tank top and boxers. They both changed with their backs to each other feeling a little shy, but both women couldn't help but to sneak glances at each other. They crawled into bed, Beca making sure she left plenty of space between them. Chloe realized this and was having none of it. "What are you doing?" She grabbed Beca's arm pulling her closer. "You know the rule, you have to cuddle me." Beca smiled as the other woman put her arm over her waist. "And you're always the big spoon." She whispered.

"We haven't done this in a while." Beca whispered in her ear once she got settled sending shivers down Chloe's spine.

"Too long." She whispered back, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. And she smiled as she felt Beca's heart beating rapidly against her back as she cuddled her close.

* * *

**A/N:** So as promised here's the update, you exceeded the challenge I had set before you! So thank you all so much! Though it does worry me that you all are so easy to bribe ;) considering most if not all of us are adults…it's like when I bribe my 2year old niece with a pixie stick! Just playing, thank you all so much for all the kind words. A message for the guest who is still waiting for Beca to punch Beth…Nothing in the works yet but I may decide to put one in somewhere just for you! Keep the reviews comin' I love them!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Beca opened her eyes to find a pair of bright blue eyes just an inch away from her own startling her. "Hi." The small boy whispered. Beca smiled pulling back slightly.

"Hi Charlie."

"Shh Mommy's sweeping." He held a finger to his lips and Beca nodded. He scooted closer to her until he was cuddled up against her. She wrapped her arm around him and both fell back asleep again, which is how Chloe found them about half an hour later when she woke up. She was in awe of them. Charlie had never taken to anyone like he had with Beca. And Beca, who hadn't really been around kids, was great with him. The two were facing her and she noticed that they actually kind of looked alike with the brown hair and both looking completely innocent while they slept. She couldn't help herself as she scooted closer wrapping her arm around both of them. _I could get used waking up like this every day. _

A few hours later Beca woke up to whispering and two pairs of ocean blue eyes looking at her. Charlie and Chloe giggled when Beca groaned. "Oh no. You're both morning people." She rolled over on to her stomach with her head to the side facing them. Charlie jumped on her back hugging and giggling.

"Beca, wake up." He kissed her cheek making the brunette smile into her pillow. Chloe scooted across the space that Charlie left. She put her hand on Charlie's back who was still content just laying on Beca's.

"I'm awake buddy. What were you guys whispering about?"

"What we wanted to do today?" Chloe said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with us? Then maybe we go get some ice cream after?"

"Ice Cweam!" Charlie perked up at the mention of his favorite snack.

"Sounds like a plan to me." They got up a few minutes later and Beca ran home to shower and change with a promise to be back in less than an hour to pick them up. She hurried through the shower and threw some clothes on wanting to get back over to her favorite two people. Yes, Charlie was certainly high on her list of favorites. And she was glad that he seemed to like her as much as she liked him.

When she arrived back at Chloe's apartment she saw that Chloe had everything packed up and her and Charlie were ready to go. Beca offered to carry the picnic basket that Chloe made and Charlie's bag of toys down to the car. "Beca you going to pway footbaw wif us?" Charlie asked once they got in the car.

Beca turned in her seat to face Charlie and smiled. "Yeah I'll play some football with you buddy." She said then turned to Chloe and whispered in a panicky voice. "I have no idea how to play football!" Causing Chloe to laugh.

"It's ok, we just throw it around and chase each other." Chloe explained.

"Oh…ok then. I can totally do that." They arrived at the park setting their blanket underneath a large tree. They sat down and Chloe pulled out the sandwiches she had made them. While they ate they talked and watched several people playing with their kids and/or their dogs. Charlie of course pointed out each dog that passed by. He buzzed in excitement when a small dog came running towards him, licked his face, and took a bite of his sandwich. A woman came running behind.

"Sammy no! I'm so sorry!" She said picking up the dog. "He got off his leash!" Chloe just laughed and waving off her apology.

"It's ok." Chloe said. The lady bent down when Charlie asked to pet the dog.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked standing up and petting the dog.

"His name's Sammy." Charlie giggled when Sammy licked his face again. "He seems to like you." She let him pet him for a minute before standing and apologizing again. "You guys are a really cute family, sorry again for interrupting." Both women blushed and muttered a goodbye.

"Can we go pway on the swings now?" Charlie said immediately after erasing any awkward moment that may have followed after. They went over to the playground and Beca took several pictures of Chloe and Charlie on the swings and coming down the slide. "Youw tuwn Beca!" Charlie yelled as they came down the slide again. Before she could protest Charlie grabbed her hand pulling her towards the slide. Chloe then got her phone out snapping a few of them coming down the slide together. She was so happy at the moment she couldn't remember a time when was more ecstatic than at this exact moment.

After about an hour of playing on the playground Charlie was ready to play some football. "Let's go sit down for a few minutes for some water. You need to cool off bud." Chloe said leading them over to the blanket.

"Thanks for letting me come along with you today. I'm having a blast." Beca said as she laid down on the blanket smiling up at Chloe. The other woman looked down at her with the brightest smile.

"Me too." She said getting out a bottle of water, then noticed a woman walking by. "Excuse me." She said stopping the woman. "Could you take a picture of us please?" The woman agreed and Chloe handed her the phone. She grabbed Charlie and scooted closer to Beca, who was now sitting up. They sat closely together with Charlie in between them all smiling at the camera as the lady snapped a few pictures. "Ok one more." She said and she instructed Beca to kiss Charlie's cheek while she kissed the other making the boy laugh. Once they were done Chloe thanked the woman for her time. Once again they were complimented on how cute of a family they were.

"Ok why does everyone think we're together?" Beca huffed as the woman got out of earshot. Of course she didn't mind it was just every time it was said it just made her want things even more.

"Because we _are_ cute together." Chloe couldn't help herself in saying and quickly blushed at her own words. Beca smiled shyly before agreeing.

"I guess we are. Let me look." She smiled even brighter when she saw the three of them. "Send me those and the one's from earlier."

"Ok. And you better send me the ones you took." Chloe demanded as she started sending the pictures. Beca got her phone out to send the ones she took as well. After looking through all the pictures together and a little more rest the three were ready to play some football.

They started out just playing catch, well as much catch as you can play with a two year old. It consisted of them tossing it to Charlie, whom being two years old, couldn't exactly catch it. So when Charlie unexpectedly caught one both Beca and Chloe cheered like proud parents. After a little bit they decided to play a game. Chloe and Charlie vs Beca.

"This isn't fair, how come it's two against one?" Beca whined as she got ready to play defense. "I want Charlie on my team."

"Fine, he can remain on offense and you and I can just switch back and forth. Happy?" Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe looked to her son. "Ok bud, remember I'm going to hike it to you and you gotta run past that tree for a touchdown. Don't let Beca get you." He got behind his mom she crouched down.

"Ok Mommy, hut, hut, hike!" He grabbed the football from and ran down the field.

"You better run faster Charlie, I'm comin' to get you!" She yelled as slowly chased after him. She let him get just ahead of her, almost with in arms reach, as she continued to taunt. He squealed as tried to run as fast as his little legs would take him. She pretended like she dove for him just as he passed the tree.

"Yes! Touchdown Chawlie!" He threw his hands in the air as Beca rolled onto her back. He threw the football down and jumped on Beca hugging her. She lifted him in the air as he repeated. "Touchdown!" Beca held him up at arm's length tickling his sides above her head.

"You got lucky!" She said bringing him down and tickling him as he lay on top of her. Both were oblivious to the redhead at the other end of their makeshift field with tears running down her cheeks from the site she was seeing. She took her phone taking several pictures. She had never seen Beca look so carefree and happy or Charlie even. She realized she wanted everyday to be like this. _She's so perfect._ Chloe thought as two started to get up and make their way back to Chloe. She quickly wiped her tears and put her phone away. She ran up picking up Charlie spinning him above her head.

"Yeah good job buddy, you scored a touchdown!" She hugged him and sat him back on the ground. "Okay, now mommy is on defense and Beca is going to hike it to you. You gotta try to get past me this time." Beca took the football and got in crouching down in front of Charlie.

"You ready handsome?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Okay." She looked at Chloe and smiled. "Get ready to eat our dust."

"Bring it on DJ." Chloe bent her knees and steadied her hands out in her defensive stance. Charlie got behind Beca with his hands between her knees.

"Hut, hut, hike!" Beca snapped the ball to him and he took off running towards the end zone. Chloe was chasing Charlie closely he looked behind realizing she was on his tail. He knew she was going to get him. Just as she got ready to pick him up Beca ran into her out of nowhere wrapping her arms completely around her forcing Chloe's arms to her side.

"Go Charlie!" Beca yelled. Neither let go as the boy ran towards the goal line. Both women had smiles on their faces as they watched the excited boy throw the ball down and raise his hands in the air. "Wooooo Charlie!" Beca exclaimed and looked at Chloe who was still in her arms. The other woman turned in her raising her arms to rest on Beca's shoulders.

"I wish we could do this every weekend." Chloe said softly as Charlie kicked the ball making his way back to them.

"We can if you want." Chloe beamed at Beca's answer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca answered softly as she intertwined her fingers resting her hands on the small of Chloe's back. The two smiled at each other as Chloe slowly moved closer playing with the loose hairs on Beca's neck. Their faces were only a few inches apart when they heard.

"Mommy! Can we get ice cweam now?" Chloe grinned resting her head against Beca's for a moment then leaned back turning her head towards Charlie. Neither woman made any movement to get out of each other's arms.

"Yeah baby let's go get some ice cream." She looked at Beca real quick. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Beca dropped her arms a smile still in place. Chloe leaned forward placing a quick kiss to her cheek before grabbing her hand pulling her towards their blanket. Beca's heart was thumping and her mind dizzy with the thoughts of Chloe almost kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? let me know in a review. Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday Beca was hanging out at Jessie and Aubrey's having lunch and playing video games. Aubrey wasn't due back until Monday and Jessie begged her to come save him from boredom. "So I think I'm going to tell Chloe that I'm in love her." Beca said nonchalantly as she maneuvered her controller.

Jessie paused the game they were playing and looked at her. "You are?" He asked and Beca nodded. "For real? Or is it going to be like last time when you said you were going to and chickened out?"

Beca shook her head and had the biggest grin on her face. "She almost kissed me! Charlie came in and interrupted but I'm pretty sure she was going to kiss me." Jessie smiled even though he already knew this. Aubrey had called him the other night after she got off the phone with Chloe. "And I spent the night Friday." Jessie gave her a look. "Not like that. It was late so she told me to stay. The next day I woke up and she and Charlie were all snuggled up against me. I spent all day with them just hanging out at the park. It was _so easy _just being with them. And we had another moment that was nice."

"That's awesome Becs, but what is she going to do about her girlfriend?" _Oh. I forgot about her. It's not like she's been around. I mean I practically spent all weekend with them and her name wasn't even mentioned._ Beca thought.

"I, uh, I don't know. But aren't you the one that said I should tell her and let her decide?"

"Yeah, but don't go making out behind the girlfriends' back." Beca rolled her eyes.

"We didn't even kiss." Beca corrected. "But don't worry I won't be going behind anybody's back. I'm going to tell her then wait for her decide. No more almost kissing." She said still smiling.

* * *

Monday had come for Chloe and she was sitting at her desk eating lunch when she heard a knock on the door. "Sara why are you knocking?" She asked without looking up. The two usually had lunch together.

"Maybe because I'm not Sara." Beca smirked as Chloe looked with a surprised smile on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked and Beca shrugged walking into the classroom.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to dinner Friday night. Just me and you. I wanted to talk to about something." Beca shifted nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about something to you to." Chloe smiled, she had an epiphany over the weekend. She hoped they wanted to talk about the same thing. "You didn't have to come all the way here to ask me to dinner you know." She teased and Beca smiled.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have been able to give you this." She pulled out a Reese's peanut butter cup. "It is Monday. And I wanted to make sure you start off your week right. Plus I wanted to thank you for this weekend. I had a really good time with you guys." Chloe smiled snatching it up the snack.

"I had a really great time too. Charlie did too. He really likes you." Chloe replied sincerely looking at Beca, making her blush and smile shyly.

"You know, your whole Reese's thing is pretty odd superstition to have." Beca said as she came and sat on the corner of Chloe's desk. "I think it's just because you're addicted to them and don't want to admit it." She smirked but Chloe shook her head standing close to Beca.

"Nope. It's true, totally makes my day better. In fact it already has."

"Yeah, how so?"

"It brought me you." She grinned as did Beca.

"Pretty sure that I brought it. Not the other way around."

"Well maybe it's you that makes my day better." She admitted softly and both women blushed trying to ignore the hammering of their hearts. Both looked away Chloe made a point of straightening some papers while Beca picked at non-existent flint off her shirt. "So how did you get in here anyway?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. "They usually tell me over the intercom if I have a visitor."

"Eh, I may have sweet talked the secretary." She said with a shrug.

"Charmer."

"This is true." Beca smirked. The bell rang signaling lunch was over so Beca pushed herself off the desk. "That's my cue to leave. As much as I love Charlie, thirty 5 year olds are a little too much for me." Making her way to the door.

"You love Charlie?" The comment took her by surprise. Beca looked back at her walking backwards and smiled.

"What can I say? He just kind of wormed his way into my heart…Just like his mom did all those years ago." She added after a beat. "I'll see you Friday." She left leaving Chloe smiling like a fool.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe sat in the redhead's living room talking as they ate dinner and Charlie played in his room. "So she invited you out to dinner?" Aubrey asked her. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah she said she wanted to talk to me about something." Chloe looked up at her. "Do you think that maybe she has feelings for me?"

"Really Chloe?" Aubrey deadpanned. "Tell me you're not that dense?" Chloe gave her a hurt look obviously misconstruing the comment. "Oh don't look like someone just kicked your puppy." She sighed. "Beca has been in love with you forever." Aubrey said. She knew that Beca wouldn't be happy about it but Jessie had told her that Beca was going to anyway. _This way she doesn't chicken out. _She thought. Plus she was tired of all this shit. Chloe looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" Chloe's face scrunched in confusion. "No she hasn't."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Just think about it. In college she never had any boyfriends or girlfriends."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She made you CD's like all the time." Aubrey pointed out ignoring Chloe's interruption. "She never let anyone touch or hug her but she would cuddle with you just because you asked her to. I know at least a dozen times she brought you flowers and ice cream when you where in a bad mood. Took care of you when you were sick." Aubrey said. "Should I go on?" Chloe thought about everything back then. How Beca did every single one of those things Aubrey just said, plus so much more. She remembered the time when she started dating Tom and Beca always avoided going out when he was tagging along. But with all that she was still confused at Aubrey's words.

"Are you sure?" She looked at her best friend.

"Absolutely beyond positive." Chloe stood and shook her head. She didn't understand, she looked at Aubrey again.

"I…I've always had feelings for her."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I've always had feelings for her…but I didn't think she felt the same way."

"Why did you think that?" Chloe sat back down.

"The night we won our first nationals I tried to kiss her but she didn't want me to." Chloe admitted but Aubrey was confused.

"Tell me what happened?"

* * *

_Chloe and Beca giggled all the way up to their hotel room. They had been celebrating with the rest of the Bellas. Chloe couldn't believe they won the ICCA's. "That was so much fun!" A drunken Chloe said. "You are so totally wasted!" She said as she helped Beca stand in the elevator. _

_ "It was a celebration!" The brunette leaned against her. When they got up to their room Beca plopped back on the bed. Chloe joined her lying right next to her. She lay on her side propping her head up with an elbow. "You sounded amazing Chlo."_

_ "We all did. But we won because of you." Chloe said. "Those songs you chose were awesome." They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. "You're beautiful you know." The redhead stated as she tucked a stray hair behind Beca's ear. She let her fingers dance around Beca's neck and jaw, never losing eye contact with the other girl. She watched as the Beca's eyes darkened._

_ "You're more beautiful." Beca whispered as she took the Chloe's hand on her face intertwining their fingers. The tension in the room was rising with each passing second. Chloe started leaning towards Beca slowly. She could have sworn she heard Beca whimper as they closed her eyes. Millimeters before their lips touched- "Wait." The word sent Chloe reeling back breaking the moment. She looked at Beca._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "No, I just didn't want to-" Chloe got out of bed and ran out of the room missing the rest of Beca's statement. "kiss you while we're drunk."_

* * *

"So that's why you slept in my room that night?" Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Chloe shrugged sadly.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Beca didn't want me and she didn't remember anything the next day so I tried to get over it."

"She wants you though, that's why I'm confused. I know for a fact that she has been in love with you practically since she…" Aubrey stopped for a second a light bulb going off in her head. "Wait. Did you say she didn't remember a thing from the night before?"

"Yeah." Chloe responded. Aubrey shook her head and slightly chuckled.

"Damn midget loves you more than I thought."

"What?"

"I think the reason she didn't want to kiss you was because you were both were drunk. She wanted your first kiss to be remembered and special." Aubrey looked at her best friend. "It killed her when you started seeing Tom. I mean I knew she had a toner for you but I didn't know til after she stopped talking to you that she was in love with you. I confronted her about a month after the wedding and she was a mess. She finally told me the reason she wasn't answering your text and phone calls. I mean I had never seen her so…broken. She made me promise never to tell you. I'm sorry Chloe. I should have made her talk to you." Aubrey apologized and Chloe was on serious overload of thoughts and feeling at the moment.

"So that's why she left?" Chloe finally asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"You need to talk to her about it, but yes. It killed her to see you with him. There's no justification for what she did but an explanation at least." Aubrey said. She stood going to the kitchen but Chloe followed her.

"She left because she wanted to be with me?"

"Yes." Aubrey sighed. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Why didn't she ever tell me!?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Chloe sighed thinking how much time they wasted because they were both too afraid to say anything. "I need to get going I have to meet a client early in the morning." Aubrey said as she got her things together. She went to tell Charlie goodbye then came back out and hugged Chloe. "I know that everything has been complicated, but I would love to see you two together. She would treat you and Charlie so good. But if you want to be with her then you need to break up with Beth." Chloe nodded. "And you need to talk to Beca and tell her how you feel. Everything will work out. I know it." She said after hugging.

"Thanks Brey." As soon as Aubrey left Chloe picked up her phone typing out a text, with a plan in mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if there are any mistakes. I only read through it once today, I had to get ready for a wedding so...But anyway leave reviews and keep me entertained through the wedding! You guys are awesome! What did you think about this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

The following week Chloe had invited Beth over…to break up with her. After spending a wonderful weekend with Beca and Charlie she really didn't want to see Beth anymore. Her feelings for Beca were becoming stronger by the minute and she didn't want to wait any longer being without her, especially if what Aubrey said was true. They had already wasted enough time. She knew in her heart that she had never been invested in the relationship with Beth anyway, and that was the real reason that Beth hadn't met Charlie.

Chloe was making dinner and listening to the latest CD that Beca had made her when there was a knock on the door. She opened it revealing Beth. "Hey baby, I'm glad we could get together." Beth said going to kiss Chloe but the redhead turned at the last second making the kiss go to her cheek. Beth didn't seem to pick up on it. "No Charlie? I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about me meeting him since we're getting together during the week…and at your place." Which it's something they never did because her sitter was in college and busy during the week. Plus she didn't like to leave Charlie with anyone after not seeing him all day long. But tonight was an exception.

"Uh, no I took him to the sitters." Chloe went back to the kitchen and turned off Beca's CD.

"You didn't have to turn that off, it was actually really good." _I know. _Chloe thought.

"This way we can talk without distraction." She lied. She didn't want Beth listening to music that Beca made for her. _What's wrong with me? It's just music…that Beca made for __**me**__, no one else is listening to it. _She reasoned.

They sat down at the table for dinner and talked, well Beth talked, and Chloe mostly listened. Well pretended to listen. She was in her own mind trying to find the right words to approach the subject. About fifteen minutes into dinner Beth was still droning on about her week and Chloe inwardly rolled her eyes._ Why did I ever agree to see her in the first place? Oh right just to make my shallow parents happy. She's nothing like Beca. Beca…_she smiled to herself thinking how if it was Beca here with her it would be so different. _For one, I wouldn't be sitting here pretending to listen to whatever she's going on about, we would be conversating and laughing and…God I just want to get this dinner over with so I can surprise Beca at the studio. _So she cleared her mind and set forth the task she asked Beth here for. Chloe tried several times to interject but Beth kept rambling on. Finally she got tired of it and in the middle of whatever sentence Beth was going on about Chloe finally set her fork down a little more than necessary. "My week has been fine by the way. Thanks for asking." She interrupted sarcastically making Beth look at her strangely.

"Right, I'm sorry, I just keep going on about my week and saving lives." The condescending tone wasn't lost on Chloe. "How has your week been of watching over kindergartners?"

"Actually, I think we need to talk about something else." As soon as she got the words out of her mouth Beth's on call phone rang. Beth held up a finger signaling for Chloe to hang on before digging her phone out of her purse.

"Sorry but I have to get this." She stood and answered the phone going out into the hallway. Chloe huffed and leaned back her chair.

"Well that went well." She told herself. While she waited for Beth to return her mind went back to a memory of her and Beca in college.

* * *

_Beca and Chloe just sat down on the floor with their dinner they just made on the coffee table. Chloe got her phone out and started to send a text message. "What are you doing?" Beca asked._

_ "What?" She answered confused. "I was just going to send a quick text to Aubrey." She told the freshman._

_ "No,no,no,no. No cell phones at the dinner table." She explained taking the phone away making Chloe pout._

_ "But we're at the coffee table." She tried to argue._

_ "Yeah, because we're poor college kids that can't afford a dining table. Our coffee table is the dining table." _

_ "But my phone?" Chloe whined and tried to reach for it._

_ "Would you rather spend time with the phone or me?" Beca asked. _

_ "Hmmm." Chloe put her finger to her chin pretending to think about it. She smirked at Beca after a minute. "I guess you'll do." She said softly and Beca rolled her eyes. _

_ "Glad to know I'm high on your list." _

_ "Don't worry, you know you're at the top." She leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "Now let's eat." She said turning back to her food missing Beca's blush._

Beth came back in pulling Chloe back to reality. "I'm sorry back that was work I have to go back in." She said grabbing her purse. Chloe stood up.

"Beth we really need to talk."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been busy but I promise we'll spend some time together this weekend." She kissed Chloe's cheek and walked out the door. Chloe huffed. _Of course that is what she would think I'm upset about, that we're not spending enough time together. _Chloe picked up her phone calling Aubrey and took a seat on the couch.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Why do you answer the phone like that? You know who's calling you."

"It's a habit. So did you do it?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "She got a call from work and had to leave."

"Chloe." Aubrey exasperated. "I told you, you should have just broken up with her as soon as she got there."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Beca was in the studio working with an artist when her assistant rang in over the intercom. "Beca you have a visitor." Beca looked at the artist and she nodded signaling it was okay to take a break.

"Yeah send him in." She said assuming it was Jessie. When the door opened she was taken by surprise when a little brunette boy came running in. "Charlie?!" Quickly followed by his mother. "Chloe! What are you guys doing here?!" She asked picking up the little boy.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Chloe asked seeing someone behind Beca. "I thought I would bring you some food since you said you had to work all night." She said holding up the leftovers from the disaster dinner earlier. She came here after picking Charlie up from the sitters.

"Oooh, awesome I'm starving." Beca said walking closer to the redhead revealing who was behind Beca. Chloe gasped stuck to her spot.

"You're Demi Lovato." She said and the girl chuckled.

"Last time I checked." She stood up and made her way over. "Let's see, hot redhead and cutest kid in the world. You must be Chloe and Charlie." She stuck her hand.

"You know my name." She looked from Demi to Beca. "She knows my name." She stated causing both women to laugh. She finally shook herself shaking Demi's offered hand. "Sorry, yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Beca here has talked about you two…a lot." Demi said receiving a punch from Beca. This caused Chloe to smirk and Beca to blush.

"Hot redhead and cutest kid ever huh?"

"I don't know what she's talking about. I never said that. I may have implied that you were beautiful and Charlie _was_ the cutest kid ever but I don't think the words hot redhead ever left my mouth." Beca rambled blushing even more and Demi was just behind her nodding her head and mouthing 'yes it did' earning her an elbow to the gut. Chloe giggled at the two. "Do you guys want to hang around for a bit?" Beca asked.

"Oh…I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Demi interrupted. "We were just about to take a break anyway. Plus you brought food, you may be my new favorite person." She squealed when Chloe handed her the bag and went into the kitchen leaving the three alone.

"Demi Lovato just said I was her new favorite person." Chloe said awestruck.

"Don't get too big of a head, she told that to the barista at the coffee shop the other day." Beca said setting Charlie down. "Come keep us company while we eat." They walked into the kitchen where Demi was already seated eating and playing on her phone. Chloe and Beca saw it at the same time. "No phones at the table." They both said at the same time. Beca stopped and turned to Chloe. "You remember?" Beca smiled as did Chloe.

"Of course." Chloe answered. "You lectured me enough about it when we first starting hanging out." Beca rolled her eyes. "But then I came to love the rule." Chloe bumped Beca's shoulder. "And you're still at the top of my list." She said winking making Beca's heart flop.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm updating a few hours early and I'm a little drunk. I'll be sleeping in in the morning, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. Please review let me know what you think. I love everyone's updates so much! Really excited for the next few chapters guys...shit is going down!


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday afternoon Beca paced her office at the studio. Friday could not come fast enough one minute and the next, Friday seemed to be creeping up on Beca way too quickly. A knock on the door startled her bring her out of her thoughts and pacing.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

Aubrey stepped in the office. "I'm meeting Jessie for lunch but he's still in a meeting with some director." She answered taking a seat on the couch. Beca took one beside her. "Jessie tells me you're going to tell finally tell Chloe."

"Um, yeah. Friday. I asked her to dinner. Do you think I should tell her?" Beca asked. "Jessie thinks I should. But you know how he is, a hopeless romantic." Aubrey smiled she was aware how romantic Jessie could be. "I mean I want to tell her. But I don't want to have her laugh in my face. I mean she's my best friend and I don't want to make-"

"Beca whoa, slow down." Aubrey interrupted Beca's ramblings. "Take a deep breath." Beca did letting it out slowly.

"I just need someone to be honest with me. And you always are. Am I making a mistake?" Aubrey actually felt for Beca. It was true they didn't always get along, but Aubrey could see that the other girl was scared. Aubrey of course knew how Chloe felt about Beca. Since she had told Chloe about Beca's feeling she decided to make her feel a bit better.

"You need to tell her. However it turns out you'll at least have told her. She told me about the almost kiss."

"She did? How did she act? Was she freaking out?" Beca stood and started pacing again. "We haven't talked about it. I didn't know whether I should've brought it up or not. Did she say if she wanted to? Or did she just get caught up in a moment?"

"Beca stop, you're going to make yourself crazy." Aubrey stood up in front of her. "Trust me, just talk to her. You've been avoiding this too long. You need to relax and just be yourself. You can do this."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I can do this. Thanks Aubrey." She said then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey." Jessie said. "Sorry my meeting ran late. You ready to go?" Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah." She answered then turned to Beca. "You gonna to be ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for talking me down."

"Sure." She said then followed Jessie out the door. Once down hallway far away from Beca's door. "I will be glad when those two finally get together. They're exhausting."

"Tell me about it. If Beca doesn't do it this time I'm telling Chloe myself." Jessie said and Aubrey stopped walking.

"I, uh, kind of already did."

"What!? You told Chloe?"

"Yes. And Chloe has feelings for her as well. We all know she shouldn't have gotten married. I mean I was standing up there when Chloe was walking down that aisle and she was looking at Beca the entire time! Everyone can see their toner for each other!" She yelled as they got into the car. "It's distracting. And annoying."

"Hopefully in a few days everything will finally work itself out."

* * *

Chloe was getting ready to leave for her date…_dinner…_with Beca. She gave the list of emergency numbers to the babysitter. "I know Chloe I babysit for you all the time." Her nineteen year old neighbor reminded her.

"Right. I'm sorry just nervous for tonight." She picked up her son kissing him. "You be good for Erin buddy."

"I will Mommy. Wove you."

"I love you too baby." She set him back in front of his movie and he continued playing with his lion that Beca had given him. She went to her bedroom giving herself one last look when she heard someone knocking on the door. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves before walking out into the living room and answering the door. Beca stood standing with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and what looked like another toy for Charlie. "Hi." Chloe said softly.

"Hi." She handed Chloe the flowers. "I hope these are still your favorite." Chloe smiled. Beca wasn't sure if she should get her flowers for their non-date dinner but wanted to make an impression but didn't want it to seem like a big deal so she added. "Yeah, I got Charlie this truck and wanted to get you something too.

"They are still my favorite." She leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm just going to put them in water. Come in." Beca nodded and Chloe went towards the kitchen.

"Hey Handsome." She said to the little boy engrossed in his movie. He turned and looked to see who called him.

"Beca!" He leaped from the couch and into her arms. "You gonna watch movie wif me?" He asked excitedly and Beca frowned.

"Not tonight bud. Your mommy and I are going out for dinner." He frowned and she continued on. "Maybe tomorrow if your mommy wants to?" He nodded his head. "And I got this truck for you that you could play with tonight." She held up the truck and the boy seemed excited again.

"You got that fow me?"

"Just for you."

"Fank you! I wove you." He said hugging her. She froze for a second, those words actually caused her to tear up a bit. Then she hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too Charlie." She said quietly and kissed his head. She didn't notice Chloe standing in the doorway, who had to return to the kitchen to wipe the tears away from watching the interaction. Erin, the babysitter, had followed her.

"Tell me that is not the sweetest thing you've ever witnessed."

"I know." Chloe said quietly.

"You better get that girl before someone else snatches her up. Have you broken up with Beth yet?"

"Tomorrow night." She answered and Erin gave her a frown. "Don't look at me like that. She left early the other night and keeps cancelling on me."

"Well don't let her cancel tomorrow. If she does, just break up with her through text message or something just like everyone else does. But have fun tonight and tell that woman how you feel."

"You can tell?"

"Yes! The way you two look at each other is something I only wish I could someday find." Chloe cleared her throat before she could speak Erin added. "She loves Charlie and seems perfect for you." She winked and Chloe smiled. She hoped Erin was right. They walked back into the living room and Chloe looked at Beca.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready?" Beca nodded and stood up. Both women gave Charlie one last kiss before walking out the door. Beca offered Chloe her arm and immediately the redhead took it. Once they got down to the car the brunette opened the passenger door for Chloe who smiled appreciatively before getting in.

They talked idly about their week on the way to the restaurant. Beca thought she would be more nervous but she wasn't. _Except for all of the freaking out I did earlier in the week, that is._ But now she wasn't a nervous wreck. She chalked it up to timing. That and she wasn't the same person she was five years ago. She was more confident and sure of herself. She also felt the chemistry that she and Chloe had. That they've always had really. This time though it seemed stronger, it seemed right.

They arrived at the restaurant and same as before Beca went around to Chloe's door before she had a chance to get out offering a hand. She smiled taking her hand again. "Thank you." They walked in giving their name to the hostess. "Hi. I had reservation for eight. Chloe Beale."

"Of course right this way. The other parties have already arrived." She said making the women confused.

"What? I think there's been a mistake." Chloe said following the hostess. "I only made a reservation for-"

"Surprise!" A voice interrupted Chloe and her words died on her lips as she looked at the hostess stopped at their table where a blonde woman and dark haired man sat.

"Beth! What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun,dun,dun! So what did you guys think will happen?! FYI Beca is not going to punch Beth…yet. I have something else cooking for that encounter, but it will be awhile. Anyway I hope you guys are excited as I am for the next few chapters (I'm so excited I'm posted at 12:01 Sat morning!). Please review and tell me what you guys think! You guys are _awesome!_


End file.
